


Spider's New Addition

by LightningBolt13



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ????? what am i doing, Blood and Gore, Heavy Angst, Phantom Troupe! Gon, Torture, i dont know how to tag this please help, okay jfc this fic is gory and sad it has lots of torture, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningBolt13/pseuds/LightningBolt13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantom Troupe gets a new addition to their group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey heyhey! look who returned to to write again! *looks at all of my unfinished fma fics and sweeps them under the rug* what unfinished fics
> 
> anyway i have return with a hunter x hunter fic! this first chapter is mainly a summary of what happened in ep 49 and 50 until near the end. and i mean the very end. so reread what you've watched already or skip to the near end, its up to you. anyway, i hope you enjoy my phantom troupe gon au!
> 
> before you dare start my au, you need to know that there will be heavy amounts of gore in this. feitan does not go lightly when he tortures. okay have fun! :3c

"Gon, I'm hanging up," Killua said into his phone.

"If they give any type of reaction, we'll run for it. Escape as soon as I ring the phone. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it." Gon responded on the other end, hanging up and putting down his phone.

The black haired man answered his phone with a click, raising it to his ear.

"Phinks here." The person on the phone answered.

"Oh, what's up?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"We're being followed, but they haven't made a move. And we can't locate them, so this will take a while."

"Oh, then would you like some helpful info?"

"What do you mean?" Nobunaga asked, before pausing again.

The two kids sat tense, anticipating any reaction from the Phantom Troupe member. Nobunaga shot a glare at the two, triggering them both to run. Both of them sprung towards their door, ready to make their escape out of the building. The both looked in front of them and stopped in their tracks. Phinks stood in Killua's exit while Pakunoda stood in Gon's.

Killua stood tense, bracing himself for an attack. He leapt up, darting around the room faster than the human eye can respond. Phinks' eyes carefully and slowly followed the boy's movements before raising his arm and grabbing the white haired boy's leg. Killua quickly responded with throwing stones at Phinks, which he easily dodged. Killua followed with a kick for Phinks' head.

_The stones were a distraction?_ The man thought to himself.

_This'll get him!_ The boy thought to himself, as his leg was soon caught in Phink's other hand.

_He stopped me with ease... With only one hand!_

Killua dug his nails into the ground, straining himself against the blonde man's grip. He groaned as veins popped up all across his arms. He twisted his waist around, breaking free from Phinks' grip, earning himself a whistle. Killua quickly leapt back into the middle of the room, his ankles seared from the friction from Phinks' hands.

"Yo," said a voice from behind Killua, causing him to snap his head around.

"Phinks, why are you here? Weren't you heading out with the boss?" Nobunaga asked with a smug look on his face.

_This is the fourth floor!_ Killua thought in shock.

"To fool your enemies, you first fool your allies." Phinks responded.

"The boss got me good again. I wondered why so many Zetsu masters were around."

Killua's heartbeat spiked as the black haired man started walking in his direction. _Stalking the stalkers? Mustache guy and the woman didn't know? They fooled us_.

"Okay kid. I've got a few questions for you."

\-----

Gon saw the pink haired woman appear behind him and saw the blonde woman approach him.

"Boy, do you know the chain user?" Pakunoda asked.

"What?"

"A Nen user who uses chains to fight. We're looking for him." The other woman clarified, raising her fists. "He asked you to follow us, right?"

"I don't know who that is," Gon responded. "We were following you for our own reasons."

_I just need one moment..._ He thought to himself. _With an opening, I can escape!_

Machi's attention directed from Gon to Pakunoda. "Well?"

"Well, indeed... If he's lying then he's really good," Pakunoda raised her hand. "I can check."

\------

"Question 1... Why were you following us? Answer concisely." Nobunaga said, sharing menacing glares at Killua with Phinks.

_Lying would only make the situation worse._ Killua thought. "The mafia put a huge bounty over your heads. Websites are offering a lot of money just for information on your location."

"Question 2... Who taught you to shadow people?"

"Well, mainly, I was using Zetsu, a Nen ability to conceal my presence. I'm trying to become a pro Hunter."

"Who taught you that?"

"A Shingen-ryu master."

"Question 3... Do you know a Nen user that fights with chains?"

"Chains?"

"He would either be a Conjurer or Manipulator.

"Does your master have chains hanging from his right hand?" Phinks piped up. "Or perhaps it's you?"

"I don't know. My master is an Enhancer and he only taught me the four main principles.

"I see... Well, nothing we can do, if you don't know." Nobunaga said. "Time for the last question then. You have two choices. Consider carefully before you answer.

"Do you want to die now or later? Make your choice."

"You have three seconds to answer."

\------

Gon looked between the two women and almost took off, right before the pink haired woman grabbed his shoulders and kept him down in place.

"It's useless. Don't try anything foolish."

"Yes. Understood, we'll head over." Pakunoda said, on her phone. "Boy, your friend surrendered."

Gon blinked in disbelief.

"I'll ask you one more time. Do you know the chain user?"

"My answer is the same. I don't." Gon said.

"I see. How about you?" Pakunoda asked, throwing her arm over Killua's shoulder. "Any guesses?"

Killua responded with silence.

\-----

The car soon halted in front of a gate with many abandoned buildings behind it. The six people exited the car and headed towards the buildings.

"Welcome to our base." Pakunoda gestured.

Both Gon and Killua gasped when they saw the remaining Spiders sitting among the rubble.

Killua noticed Hisoka, sitting the highest above everyone, looking away from the two, signalling them a 'play dumb' look.

That's right. Hisoka likes Gon, so he'll probably bail us out.

Gon soon noticed Hisoka, and squeaked out a noise at the sight.

_Idiot!_

Hisoka kept his glare away from the boys, pretending the sound wasn't directed at him.

_Oh. Woops._ Gon quickly corrected himself, closing his mouth.

"What is it? Do you recognize someone here?" Nobunaga questioned.

"Ah... No.." Killua said before glancing at a girl reading a book. "It's that girl!" Killua shouted, pointing at Shizuku.

"Oh, you know them, Shizuku?"

"Nope, never seen them before." She said, lowering her book.

"What?" Killua said, astonished.

"Ah, I remember." Feitan piped up. "It's the arm wrestling kid."

"Who is that?"

"Two days ago, you lost to that kid at arm wrestling." Franklin said, pointing to Gon.

"Lost? I lost? That's a lie. I would never lose to a kid."

"Well, you were using your right hand."

"Why? I'm lefthanded."

"Don't bother. Once Shizuku's forgotten something, she'll never remember." Feitan sighed.

"Nevermind, I was mistaken..." Franklin said.

"Thought so." Shizuku said, burying her face into her book again.

"Oh. So you actually beat Shizuku?" Nobunaga said in disappointment.

"Yeah." Gon responded.

"Never would have thought she was a Troupe member." Killua sighed.

"Okay, I'll challenge you." Nobunaga tied his hair into a ponytail.

\-------

Gon's hand smashed into the concrete, leaving searing pain on the back of his hand.

"One more time."

Gon winced and his hand trembled as they started another arm wrestling contest.

"Ready... Go."

The boy tried his hardest to resist Nobunaga, but his hand was just smashed into the concrete again.

"One more time."

Gon raised his arm again, his face tightened with pain.

"Ready... Go."

Gon strained to keep his arm from falling, not doing so well at it.

"Hey... When it comes to arm wrestling, what's my rank among the spiders?"

"Seventh or eigth?" Franklin said.

"You're not weak, but you're not strong either." Machi added.

"Well, the strongest among us was a guy named Uvogin. But apparently, he was killed by the chain user.

"We already said we don't know who that is!" Killua shouted.

"Kid," Nobunaga said, slamming Gon's hand down again. "If you speak without permission again, I'll kill you."

The atmosphere around them darkened, and Killua stood back in fear.

"One more time."

Gon and Nobunaga gripped hands once more.

"Ready... Go."

The grip on each other's hands tightened as droplets of blood dripped off of Gon's hand.

"He was an Enhancer. Simple-minded and straightforward, he loved a good, all out fight. But he was fussy about time. He would get into fights with me and Franklin when we were late. He'd beat the crap out of me in an unarmed brawl. I've known him since before the Troupe was founded. I know him better than anyone.

"He would never... Uvo would never lose in a fight." Tears starting welling up in Nobunaga's eyes. "He must have been caught in some dirty trap!" He said as the tears started flowing. "I will make his killer pay. I'll find him, no matter how many people I have to kill.

"The chain user holds a strong grudge against us. The Mafia's Nostrade family hired him recently."

_A grudge against the troupe?_

Recently hired...

"You may not know him directly, but you may have heard stories about him! Think hard... If you have any guesses, spill them!"

"I don't know anything." Gon said, his grip tightening. "Even if I did, I would never tell you! I thought you were a bunch of heartless monsters, but you'll mourn the death of one of your own? Why couldn't you spare... Spare a fraction of that grief... For the people you've killed?!" He shouted, smashing Nobunaga's hand into the stone.

Gon quickly snapped out of it when a certain Feitan slid up behind him.

"You're getting too cocky."

He pushed Gon onto the stone surface, pinning his arm against his back.

Killua shook his head and gasped. "Gon!" He started to go rescue his friend, then suddenly stopped as Hisoka held up a card to his neck. On the edge of the card, a drop of Killua's blood ran down.

"Another step and I'll cut you up." Hisoka said.

"Answer the question." Feitan said. "Do you know who the chain user is?"

"I already said I have nothing to tell you!" Gon protested.

Feitan smirked under his collar.

"Feitan..." Nobunaga said. "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop what you're about to do."

"You know what I'm about to do?"

"You're going to break his arm, right?"

"I'd start with a finger... Peel off a nail."

"Doesn't matter where you'd start. Just stop."

"Why are you giving me orders?" Feitan squinted. "I have no reason to listen to you."

Nobu put a foot on the stone, obviously annoyed. The tension in the air lingered, and no one made a sound.

"Hey, quit it, Nobunaga." Franklin said.

"Have you forgotten the rules?" Machi asked.

"Troupe members aren't allowed to start serious fights." Shizuku piped up from the background.

"I know! If there's a dispute, we flip a coin." Nobunaga said, pulling a gold cold with a spider from his pocket. He quickly flipped the coin up and caught it, pressing it down on his sleeve.

"Tails." Feitan said.

"Heads." Nobunaga responded.

He uncovered his hand to reveal the spider facing up.

"It's heads. Let him go."

Feitan did as told, causing Gon to immediately jump back.

"So, what do we do with them? They haven't told us anything about the chain user yet." Shizuku asked.

"If they don't know anything we can let them go." Franklin said. "Well, Pakunoda?"

"I checked on the trip here. They really don't know anything."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. They have no memories of the chain user."

"Seems your instinct was off this time." Nobunaga said.

"That's odd..." Machi said. "Well, if Pakunoda says so, it must be true.

Nobunga changed his glance to Gon, who was standing with an angered look on his face.

Hisoka soon turned from Killua and walked away, causing Killua to walk to Gon. "Hey, Gon! Did they do anything to you on the way over here?" He whispered.

"No they just asked me a few questions."

"Thought so..." Killua covered his mouth. _Then they learned what they wanted without our realizing. What was it? And how? Sounds like they really trust Pakunoda's judgement. She must possess a skill more convincing than mere instinct._

'They have no memories of the chain user.'

Memories?

'How about you? Any guesses?'

The power to scan someone's memory! By touching them? That would explain everything. And we're in trouble. When she scanned us before, I had no idea who the chain user was. But now, I have an image in my head. If she checks again...

"If they have nothing to do with the chain user, we can let them go?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, there's no point in keeping them here." Shalnark said.

"No, we can't be sure they're completely unrelated." Phinks said, stepping out of the shadows. It's possible they're being used. If the chain user typically conceals his chains, they wouldn't realize he was the chain user. We shouldn't release them until they tell us who they're working for."

"Assuming they're working for someone else, it wouldn't be the chain user. Because he operates alone." Shalnark said.

"Then you agree with Nobunaga." Machi replied.

"Rather than use a couple of kids, we can find the information we need through the Nostrade family. Since we know the chain user's a member."

"That's true."

"Our target is the chain user. We should ignore everyone else."

"There you go. You kids are lucky." Feitan said, looking at Gon and Killua.

Gon responded by sticking his tongue out.

"No, not yet." said Nobunaga, sitting away from the crowd. "I won't let him leave. Kid... Join the spiders. Team up with me."

"No way." Gon said, plainly. "I'd rather die than join you guys!"

Nobunaga chuckled. "He really hates us. You're an Enhancer, right?"

"What if I am?!"

"I knew it!" He said, bursting into laughter, throwing his head back.

The rest of the Troupe watched in confusion.

"Yo. We're keeping them here until the boss gets back. I'm going to recommend we recruit them."

"Are you serious?" Phinks said.

"The boss will never agree to that." Feitan added.

"Well, it's your call." Machi said. "But you have to watch them. You can't blame us if they escape."

"Not to worry," Nobunaga said, getting up. "I'll make sure they won't be going anywhere."

Gon flinched at the sentence, and almost in an instant, Nobunaga appeared in front of Killua. The white haired boy took a hard punch to his throat, causing him to snap his head back, and his body flew to the nearest wall from the force. Gon heard him gag when Nobu's fist made contact. 

His body froze, he couldn't even react when he saw Nobunaga's glare shift towards him. The next thing he felt was Nobu's fist smashing into the side of his head, knocking him out instantly. He didn't even feel his body hit the ground.

\-----

Gon's eyes quickly flashed open, to the sound of a raspy voice across the room and blue eyes staring into his brown ones. 

"Killua! What happened!" Gon shrieked. He felt the pain throbbing in the side of his head. He soon realized he was chained up to a wall, his arms above his head, and his legs were firmly locked in place. Across from him, Killua sat on the floor, his arms also hung up above him, with his ankles chained to the ground. Killua's eyes were duller than usual.

"Gon." He choked. "We've been taken prisoner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon awakes to find himself locked in a room with Killua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter is a little shorter than i would have hoped. (i also hope you like filler...)

"We've been... taken prisoner?" Gon cocked his head to the side, processing what's happening. He looked at Killua, who was stripped down to his underwear. He looked at himself, who was also stripped to his underwear. He looked back at Killua.

"No way, we have to get out!" The boy bonded to wall took in a deep breath and tried to burst out of the chains, but to no avail. He groaned and used all of his strength, but the chains wouldn't bust. He panted in exhaust as his muscles gave out.

"It... it won't work.." Killua choked out, his voice a little above a whisper. "The chains are sealed in Nen, I can't break through... If I could, we would've been out of here..."

Gon squinted. "Killua... What's wrong with your voice?"

His friend blinked at him; he tryed to sigh, but choking in the process. "I... I'm pretty sure that mustache guy broke my windpipe."

The black haired boy blinked, processing what is friend just said. "We have to get out of here."

"I know that. But if we could, we would have already been back with Leorio and Zepile." But I was too weak to get you out of here... Now who knows what will happens to us.

Killua looked up at Gon with bleary eyes.

"Gon."

"Hm?"

"Promise me, no matter what, that you won't join the Phantom Troupe, ever." He said as loud as he could with his raspy voice.

Gon cocked his head to the side. "I'd never join the Phantom Troupe, you know that. I could never become a killer like them." He laughed.

Killua tried to sigh, getting choked up again.

_Ah Gon. What can I do without you..._

\-------

Gon sighed as he looked around the room. Being locked up for hours on end did get boring after a while.

Suddenly, the boy gasped with an idea to pass the time.

"Killua, let's play shiritori!"

Killua blinked out of his daze once he heard his name and looked up at Gon. "Hm, okay." he mumbled. "You go first."

"Okay!"

Gon hummed a little bit before saying, "Aka!"[Red]

Killua followed with, "Kai." [Round]

"Iu." [Say]

Killua paused.

"Ura." [Back]

"Aki" [Autumn]

"Suki." [Like]

"Killua!"

"What?"

"I said Killua, now it's your turn!"

"Okay... Ao." [Blue]

"Ojiro!" [Agree]

"Roku." [Six]

"Kuwake." [Division]

"Ketsu." [Lack]

"Tsuka" [Use]

"Gon, I'm bored." Killua groaned.

"Awwwww. But we barely did any."

"Yeah, but I'm bored."

Gon sighed and went back into silence.

\--------

The two waited for something to happen for another half hour. Soon, the door next to Killua swung open with a creak. The boys both flinched as a familiar Spider entered the room.

Nobunaga.

Gon immediately shot a glare at him, his eyes darkening.

The glare caused Nobu to let out a light chuckle.

"You really hate me, don't you, kid?" He said, running his hand through his own hair. "Anyway, are you ready to join the Troupe?"

"No. I never will."

Nobunaga sighed. "What's your name, kid?"

Gon raised an eyebrow. "Gon. Gon Freecss." He said.

"Ah, well, Gon. I guess I'm going to have to make you join the hard way.

Before Gon could even widen his eyes, he felt a splitting pain in his cheek as his head snapped to the side, crashing into the wall. His vision quickly faded out, but he blinked trying to regain his consciousness before he lost it. His vision was extremely blurring, his head was spinning. His mouth creaked open and all he let out was a loud squeak, then gasping for air seconds later. Nobu's fist then connected with Gon's stomach. The boy let out a sharp shriek, blood flying out of his mouth. He coughed, his body shaking.

Killua's eyes widened in shock, as he saw his friend in pain. "GON!" He shrieked, his voice faintly there. Killua felt a sharp jab to his throat with something long and blunt. He inhaled sharply, trying to suppress a shriek. The pain was so abrupt, it sent tears to his eyes.

"Shut up back there. Or else I'll kill you." Nobunaga stared back at Killua with murderous intent in his eyes.

Killua looked up at the Spider, the stress in the room intensifying.

"No! You can't kill him!" Gon said.

Nobunaga looked back at Gon, who's nose was leaking blood.

"If you don't want me to kill him, then join us."

"No. I won't let you kill him and I won't join you!"

Both Nobunaga and Killua looked at him in awe. How could he be so simple-minded?

Nobunaga sighed and lowered his head. "I thought this would be easy, but apparently not." He turned to the door and smirked at Killua, leaving the room.

"Killua, are you okay?!" Gon asked.

Killua nodded, the pain still stabbing at his throat.

Gon sighed.

\---------

 

About 20 minutes later, the door reopened and another person stepped in.

"I've been asked to convince you, Gon."

It was the one who threatened to peel off some of his nails.

Feitan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feitan joins the fray to convince Gon to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> torture....

"Feitan," Nobunaga said.

"This kid is more persisent than I would have hoped."

"So are you asking me for help?" Feitan responded.

"I didn't think it would have to come to this, but I guess I have no other option at this point,

"I need you to 'convince' the kid, to join us. But don't kill either of them."

"So which one am I 'convincing'?"

"The black haired kid. You can touch the slanted eyes kid too, but don't kill him."

"What's his name?"

"He said his name is 'Gon Freecss'."

Feitan hummed for a bit. "Okay."

\--------

"I've been asked to convince you, Gon."

Gon didn't respond, he just kept his glare on Feitan.

Feitan chuckled under his scarf, making Gon tense up.

"You've been cleared of knowing the chain user, but personally, I don't believe it."

"I've told you a hundred times, I don't know!" Gon said, aggressively but truthfully.

"You can say that all you want, but I'll pry the truth out." He said getting closer to Gon.

Killua held his breath as the tension became unbearable.

"I don't know anything."

Feitan squinted, reaching for Gon's right hand. Gon quickly responded by clenching his fist.

The Spider still pulled out one of Gon's fingers with ease. He began bending back Gon's finger, the pain building up in his joint. He screeched when the bone let out a crack and his finger bent outward instead of in.

Killua bit his lip and closed his eyes. He couldn't bare to watch his friend get tortured, but he had to preserve Kurapika's identity.

Feitan pulled out another finger, and broke another. Another pulled out, another broken. With every broken finger, Gon let out a pained shriek, hissing in pain shortly after. Soon his hands were an amalgamation of fingers bent in every other direction but the correct one.

Gon glared at Feitan, sweating with pain. Feitan's eyes squinted with delight. "This can stop if you tell me who the chain user is, or if you join us."

Gon blinked and grunted. "I said that I don't know who they are a thousand times now! And I'd never join the Phantom Troupe! Never ever."

"Is that so?" Feitan said, backing up from Gon.

He turned to Killua, reaching into his jacket and revealing a small blade. He kneeled down to Killua turning to look at Gon. "Would this convince you?"

He said, slashing the left side of Killua's throat. He didn't even hesitate to wait for an answer.

Killua's blue eyes widened, he didn't realize what happened before Gon started screaming for him. The boy felt the blood gushing out of his neck with every pump of his heart. His head slumped to the side as his hearing cut off. Everything felt like it was in slow motion.

 _What just happened?_ Killua thought to himself.

_My throat. He cut my throat._

_My neck... It feels so warm. That's my blood right?_

_My blood..._

_My blood._

_I'm dying._

_I can't die though._

_I have to be there for Gon._

_I can't..._

_die._

Everything around him turned to black as his pupils dilated.

\-------

Gon's pupils contracted in horror as he watched his best friend's throat was cut wide open, blood getting everywhere.

"KILLUA... KILLUA!" His voice reached shrieking levels to break glass. "NO!"

Feitan let out a terrible snicker and got up to go to Gon again.

"You're being too loud." Feitan said, pulling back his free fist. He quickly smashed it directly into Gon's nose, smashing the back of Gon's head into the wall behind him, knocking him out.

The boy's head hung limply after bouncing off of the wall.

Feitan sighed. He walked out of the room. Since I'm not allowed to kill either of them, I should get this cleaned up.

\-----

Gon woke up to find his face resting on the floor. His arms were bound behind his back, locked at the wrists. His nose hurt a lot. It must be broken. He quickly looked in front of him to find Killua in the same position as before, his eyes closed this time.

_Killua..._

He tucked his legs under him, preparing to jump over to his friend. "Ki-"

Something felt off with his mouth, so he immediately stopped talking.

The feel of leather tightened around his throat, pulling him up off the ground. The force of being pulled up by the strap cut off his access to air. He impulsively opened his mouth to try and get more air only to feel searing pain in his lips. His lips had been sewn shut and now he'd just made all the thread tear through his lips. Gon screeched in agony, only doubling the pain. He stopped when he ran out of oxygen to use. He violently kicked his legs, hoping the floor would come within reach but he only scraped his toes across the floor.

He was lowered to the floor a little so he could be standing on his toes for some relief. He gasped for air as blood dripped into his mouth from the many gashes through his lips. Tears welled up in his eyes. How much longer did he have to deal with this before they let them go?

A certain Feitan circled around in front of Gon. Gon looked at him with bleary eyes. He could barely be angry, he was in so much pain.

"This can end if you just tell us what you know."

Gon took in deep breaths. "I still... don't... know who..." His voice faded out as he closed his eyes.

Feitan scowled and pulled down the strap, causing Gon to go up again, choking again. He screamed once again, either pulling more thread through his lips or having the thread snap. His eyes were wide open now as his toes touched the ground again.

"I don't know who the chain user is."

"Then agree to join us. It's that simple."

"No."

"So be it."

Feitan walked behind Gon so he was out of sight then walked past him to exit the room.

The boy looked at his friend on the floor. Blood was covering so much of his body from the wound. It was dark now, but some of it covered the wall, some even ended up dripping on the floor and making a puddle in between his legs. But the wound itself didn't look to be there at all. It looked healed.

Apart from that, there was blood in other places he didn't think the blood would have reached.

He looked at the source of the blood. No.

There were wounds there. But... Why?

\-------

Leorio redialed Gon for the 6th time. It's been a day and neither Gon or Killua had gotten back into contact with him. _What the hell happened to them?!_

He held the phone up to his ear for a second and it immediately went to voicemail. Again... What the hell.

He was about to call for Killua this time but paused. He quickly went through the brief amount of contacts on his phone and landed on a familiar name. He called them and waited a good 12 seconds for a response. The phone clicked and a voice went, "Hello?"

"Kurapika. Something's happened to Gon and Killua."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean something happened to them?"

"Well, we were going after the Phantom Troupe." Leorio said.

"The Phantom Troupe?!" Kurapika yelled from the other end. "I've told you all that the Phantom Troupe is extremely dangerous, and yet you still go after them!"

"Listen Kurapika, we weren't trying to fight them. The Mafia put a huge bounty for them. We were just trying to get some information in exchange for money. We need a lot for the auction."

"What are you trying to get?"

"Gon said it's a game called Greed Island. The starting bid is 8.9 billion. We don't have enough."

"And what about Gon and Killua?"

"They went to tail two of them. The spiders were just out in the open. It was a good oppurtunity for info."

"How long ago was that?"

Leorio paused.

"Two days ago. They haven't come back."

On the other end, he heard Kurapika's breath go from calm to erratic and aggravated.

"I see." Kurapika said, trying to retain his composure. "Leorio, what do you think they did with them?"

"I... I don't know. They probably just captured them for now."

"That's all?"

"I'd rather not think about anything else."

"Okay. I'll call you back at a later time. I'm busy." Kurapika immediately hung up the second he finished his sentence.

Leorio lowered the phone from his ear, stuck on what to do.

Kurapika clenched his phone in his right hand. It was bad enough Gon and Killua went after the Troupe themselves, but now they've been captured. Maybe even worse, they could be dead. Neither option was good, but he'd go with the former.

He was angry. He wouldn't let anymore of his friends get killed by the spiders.

"Damn it." He snarled, his eyes glowing a bright red under his contacts.

* * *

The sky was dark and filled with stars. A pale skinned man walked through the entrance to the Phantom Troupe's base. His hands were in the pockets of his coat.

"Ah, it's the boss." Phinks said.

Nobunaga perked up hearing that Chrollo returned. He got from behind the box he sat behind.

"Hello." Chrollo said.

"Boss," Nobu responded, walking over to his commander.

Chrollo's eyes glistened a little, ready to hear what he had to say.

"We may have a new candidate to join us."

"Oh?" Chrollo's eyebrows raised.

Phinks sighed. "I doubt he'll agree to this."

"Shut up." He said, glaring at his comrade, earning a deathly stare back.

Chrollo looked at both of them softly. "We'll see about this..."

Nobunaga led Chrollo to the room that held the two kids. He opened the door with a creak, welcoming them by the smell of vomit and blood.

Gon was still being held up by the leather noose, his legs trembling. His face was covered in blood from wounds around his eyes from skin that had been peeled off.

Wounds were plastered all over his body, many deep, fresh and oozing with blood. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily through his mouth.

"Man, Feitan, you don't hold back." Nobu said to Feitan who had just let go of the strap, letting Gon fall to the floor with a loud thud and cough.

"Machi, what are you doing in here?"

The pink haired woman briefly looked at Nobunaga before looking down at Killua's neck.

"Feitan told me he wasn't allowed to kill this kid and he needed a favor," She said as she continued to stitch the boy's neck closed.

"This isn't the first time."

The room got awfully silent for a second before Chrollo piped up.

"Which one are you recruiting?"

"Ah, the black haired one."

Chrollo directed his attention to the boy shivering on the floor.

"Let me see his face." He said.

Feitan grabbed the strap and pulled down harshly, yanking Gon off the floor, causing him to choke. Chrollo gently grabbed Gon's cheeks and leaned in close to his face. Chrollo's dark, beautiful eyes stared into Gon's bright but pained ones. The head of the spiders gave off a mellow smile and let go. He turned and walked back to the door, everyone but Killua staring at him, hoping for a response.

Chrollo stopped and looked behind at Nobunaga.

"You've got a good eye, Nobunaga. He has potential,"

Nobu's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"But. If you can't convince this boy to join within a week, you are to kill both children."

That statement earned a gasp from both Nobunaga and Gon, while earning a small "ooh" from Feitan.

And with that, Chrollo left the room, closing the door behind him.

The spiders and Gon stared at the shut door before turning their attention to the boy who screeched, "No! You can't kill us!" He was soon cut off with a choked cry as he was raised off of the ground again. He kicked his legs violently, hoping the floor would come within reach.

"I didn't give you permission to talk." Feitan snapped.

Nobunaga sighed and turned to Feitan. "I guess I'll leave this to you."

Feitan squinted, probably scowling under his collar.

Machi stood up from where she kneeled and left the room, Nobu following her out.

Feitan dropped Gon to the ground, also exiting the room.

"I'll be back." He said.

Gon hacked up his lungs, splattering blood on the floor. Blood ran down his body from all his wounds. He couldn't take this anymore. He was starting to feel numb in his emotions. How long has it been at this point? Two days? Maybe three? He wanted to die, but he wouldn't let the Phantom Troupe kill him. Gon looked up at Killua, who was still unconscious. He just wanted them to be out of here. How did everything go so wrong?

Gon slowly closed his eyes. He was tired. Very tired.

* * *

The sound of bussing faintly entered Gon's hearing. Suddenly, the searing pain of a million needles stabbing him from every angle broke him from his sleep. The boy let out a sharp shriek as the pain continued. It quickly ceased, leaving a sharp tingling feeling behind. He curled his body, convulsing from the pain.

What just happened?

"You just got electrocuted, at 1550 volts." Feitan said from behind him. "This won't have to get any worse if you just join us."

"N-never." Gon choked.

Something touched his back, immediately starting the pain again. Gon's screams of agony were louder as the volts were more powerful.

Killua, who was now awake, stared at Gon. His back was arched and his legs were giving involuntary kicks from time to time. He couldn't do anything; just watch. Yelling out would probably make it worse; he didn't want Gon in anymore pain than he was already in.

The electrocution stopped then started again, worst than before. But with each time, Gon's cries died down.

Feitan grabbed the boy's black hair and pulled his head up to get a good look at him. Gon's eyes were blank and empty, and his breathing was oddly controlled but heavy.

The spider gave a light cackle and dropped the boy's head. He got up and left the room, flashing Killua a satisfied look.

Killua gulped and looked at his friend.

"Gon?"

He waited for a response.

"G-Gon, are you still there?"

"K-Killua," Gon let out with a raspy voice.

"You're st-still alive."

He paused.

"I'm so-sorry. I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"I give u-up. I can't t-take this."

"No way. But you promised."

"I-I-I can't do this. I-I'm sorry."

"Gon, please." Gon refused to respond, letting silence overtake the room.

For what felt like 3 hours, the two did nothing until Feitan reappeared in the room.

"Are you ready to join us yet?"

"Ye-yes."


End file.
